Why?
by hoping for sin
Summary: Yunis. OneShot. Yuna write a letter to Tidus expressing her feelings on him leaving.


Hi, L I G H T -of- F A N T A S Y is back again….whether you liked my previous fan fiction or not….MWAHAHA. I wasn't sure if my first one was good or not but thanks to Warui-Usagi for your encouragement I am writing again.. Ahem, As I write this I'm sitting next to my dad who after a few arguments took the Playstation controller out of my hand and now is playing The Final Boss fight in Final Fantasy X...again. Oh, now he's offering it back after he died 5 minutes into the Braska's Final Aeon battle. Hell no, I have a good idea for a fan fiction, dad…I'll play it later, so on with the story…

P.S I'm writing a companion piece to this from Tidus point of view, but it might be awhile because the only place I can really concentrate is at my dads, because at my mum's she is constantly pestering me to do my homework. Where as my dad just lets me do anyway…haha.

Dear Tidus,

Lulu told me that maybe writing to you, even though you won't get this letter, may help me express my feelings toward you.

First of all…I love you, I love you so much, it hurts. But I also hate you, and I hate you so much, it hurts. See, all you did was cause me pain, you left me, and you knew that you were going to disappear, but you didn't tell me…Or the others, you left us all in the dark about what going to happen to you. I feel like shouting at you:

"You're a selfish bastard"

"Didn't you love me?"

"You said you stay with me always"

"Was 'always' too long for you?"

And you lied, plain and simple, you were paying me lip service (well the other kind of lip service you paid me, I didn't mind too much)

I thought that night in the spring meant something to us. Well it meant something to me, but I was probably just another future 'conquest' for you…

No, no matter how much I try and believe that, no matter how much I try and not love you, I can't, I just…can't. Even if it would save me pain, I will always love you and even though I hate you, as the old saying goes "Love conquers all". It's so true, my love for you covers my hate.

After longing you for so long, Rikku came and showed me this sphere of you. So I joined the sphere hunter group The Gullwings along with Rikku, Brother, Paine, Buddy and Shinra. At the moment I'm feeling a bit lonely, so I thought, maybe writing this letter would make me feel a bit closer to you. But all its doing is bringing up memories of my pilgrimage.

You know, on my pilgrimage, after I found out that I could live after we killed Sin. I actually started to plan my life with you…our life, our story.

How stupid…I thought we could live together for a year in a nice house with a picket fence and neatly trimmed garden on Besaid now that houses are being built bigger and nicer because Sin is gone.

Then on one of your many romantic dates that we go on, you'd propose.

Then we'd have this quiet little wedding on the beach in Besaid, and this time I'd be _happy_. My bridesmaid, which would be my best friend and cousin Rikku, would wear a pale blue halter neck dress and my maid of honour Lulu would wear a light silver dress of the same design. Then I would walk down the isle wearing a strapless white dress, you would be standing at the alter starring at me with utter love.

Then on our honeymoon, we'd make love for the first time because we decided to wait.

A few months later I would fall pregnant and you'd be so happy, we'd both be.

After nine months of you waiting on hand and foot, I would give birth to a healthy little baby girl. You'd look at her with as much love as you looked at me with.

Little Cassidy would grow up, and have her own kids while we grew old together.

See, I planned it all out after we found out that I didn't need to sacrifice myself to destroy Sin. I thought this all up after we visited Mika. But by then, you already knew that you were going to disappear. You could of saved me all that pain and trouble by just _telling_ me what was to become of you.

Right now I feel like asking you millions of questions:

"Did you love me?"

"Did you mean it at the time when you said you were staying with me always?"

"If you would have stayed, would you want a future with me?"

But in the end, all I feel like asking is:

"Why?"

"Why did you leave me?"

"Why?"

Why…..?

All my love…always,

Yuna

Well, I hope you enjoyed that, and I hope I got Yuna's feelings across. My English teacher told me that I'm good at conveying feelings, I just hope he was right.

Sincerely

L I G H T -of- F A N T A S Y


End file.
